1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, spindle motors are commonly used in electronic products, for example, computer drives, which require accurately-rotating devices. Such spindle motors are extremely promising because the spindle motors can be rotated at a high speed with less power consumption and can be readily controlled with high precision.
A typical spindle motor is constituted by a rotating rotor and a stator, which supports the rotating movement of the rotor, and such rotor is typically constituted by a rotational axis and a rotating body coupled to the rotational axis.
One of the drawbacks of conventional motors in step with the trends towards a thinner motor is that the rotational axis and the rotating body are coupled in a smaller area, thereby lowering the rotor's stability. In other words, as the motors become thinner, the length of the rotational axis coupled to the rotating body also becomes shorter, reducing the surface area of the rotational axis supporting the rotating body. As a result, the coupling strength between the rotating body and the rotational axis becomes weaker, and thus the resistance against vibrations occurred when the rotor rotates also becomes weaker, lowering the rotor's stability.
Furthermore, due to the various thicknesses of the motors, parts and production lines need to be designed for a specific purpose only, thus complicating the manufacturing process and increasing the manufacturing cost. In other words, since parts designed for use in one motor are not compatible for use in other motors of different thicknesses, a different design has to be made each time, and parts and production lines have to be made according to the corresponding design.